Taufan si Biang Kerok
by Mega Melly
Summary: Kaizo menyuruh Halilintar CS untuk kerja bakti membersihkan villa, tapi bagaimana jadinya jika Taufan menjahili mereka semua. "Taufan kunyuk, berani-beraninya loe ngerjain gue, awas loe ya gue kirim ke rumah sakit loe," Baca aja deh, bingung bikin summary-nya. Hehehe...


ASSALAMUALAIKUM WARAHMATULLAHI WABAROKATUH.. (tumben ngucapin salam)

Halo semua…!

Puasa sebentar lagi kan berakhir, gak afdhol kalo aku gak bikin fic Boboiboy tentang puasa. Hehe jadi aku publish deh fic ini…

Oh ya, sebelumnya fic ini cerpen SMASH dengan karakter utama Dicky SMASH. Tapi aku ubah jadi fic Boboiboy dengan karakter utamanya Taufan. Semoga pada suka. Maaf kalo humor-nya garing. Dan aku disini pake bahasa (loe_gue), bahasa kasar. Maaf sebelumnya kalo ada yang nggak suka..

Oke, langsung aja…

Silahkan dibaca…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Genre : Humor – Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU – OOC (banget) – typo (s) – Bahasa Tidak Baku – EYD berantakan – Author-nya masih belajar – No Pairing – P.O.V berubah-ubah – No super power.**

 **Boboiboy disini ada tujuh. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thron dan Solar. Tapi mereka bukan saudara. Jadi anggap aja muka mereka beda. Soalnya agak aneh kalo mereka kembar tujuh. Dan disini umur mereka, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying 15 tahun. Dan Kaizo umur 19 tahun. Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **...#Taufan_Si_Biang_Kerok#...**

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 **Halilintar P.O.V**

Halo semua...

Kalian pasti udah pada kenal kan sama gue? pastinya. Siapa sih yang gak kenal sama gue? orang ganteng nomor wahid sedunia. Oke gue bohong. Tapi gue gak bohong soal gue ganteng. Gue paling ganteng diantara temen-temen gue.

Mau bilang gue narsis? Terserah loe. Emang gue ganteng kok. Bukan cuma ganteng gue juga jenius, meskipun gue gak sejenius Albert Einstein. Gue juga jago karate. Bahkan gue udah dapet sabuk hitam. Bisa dibayangin gimana keren-nya gue?

Oke cukup untuk perkenalan. Saat ini gue sama temen-temen gue lagi ada di villa milik keluarga Fang. Kita semua lagi liburan. Yah… meskipun lagi puasa kayak gini.

Pagi ini Kaizo, abang-nya Fang, gue males panggil dia abang meskipun dia lebih tua empat tahun dari gue (jangan di contoh), tiba-tiba ngumpulin kita semua di ruang tengah Villa yang gue benci ngakuin kalo Villa ini mewah. Dia emang ikut liburan, dia ditugasin untuk ngejagain kita semua. Heran gue, emangnya kita semua bayi harus di jagain.

Gue, Gempa, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Fang, Blaze, Ice, Solar dan Thorn pun berkumpul. cuma satu yang kagak ikut, Taufan. Dia masih molor dengan indahnya. Semalem dia kagak tidur karna sibuk main game sendirian. Dasar.

"Oke, jadi tujuan abang ngumpulin kalian disini, abang pengen keadaan Villa bersih. Karna Allah S.W.T sangat menyukai kebersihan dan keindahan. Dan kebersihan itu sebagaian dari iman. Jadi kalo Villa ini tetap bersih kita bakal dapat pahala. Apalagi kita lagi puasa kayak gini, kita harus mengumpulkan banyak pahala. Betul?" Mulai deh dia ceramah. Gue heran, kayaknya dia pengen banget deh jadi ustadzah ups maksudnya jadi ustad.

"Roma-romanya sih disuruh kerja bakti nih," tebak Solar.

"Nah bagus, pinter," kata Kaizo sambil cengengesan.

"Bener kan, ketebak," ucap Solar tersenyum kecut ( '_' ).

"Jadi abang pengen kalian semua bareng-bareng bersihin Villa ini, bagi-bagi tugas aja. Siapa yang ngepel, nyapu dan sebagainya terserah kalian yang penting Villa ini harus bersih," tambah Kaizo menegaskan.

"Tapi buat Gopal gak usah, kamu ikut abang kepasar belanja buah-buahan,"

"Lho kok gitu, gak adil donk, kita semua capek bersih-bersih, lha dia enak-enakan belanja," sambar Blaze gak terima. Gue juga gak terima sih, tapi gue gak mungkin teriak-teriak kayak si Blaze. Bisa jatoh harga diri gue yang terkenal dengan julukan pangeran cool.

"Lho, kalo gitu Gopal gak ikut kerja bakti donk?" tanya Yaya.

"Nggak donk, hehe," balas Gopal sambil ketawa bikin kita yang kerja bakti jengkel.

"Enak di dia gak enak di kita," gerutu Thron yang gak terima sama keputusan Kaizo.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, badan Gopal kan besar, jadi dia bisa disuruh bawa belanjaan nanti," kata Kaizo yang sukses bikin kita yang kerja bakti ngetawain si Gopal yang langsung cemberut. Kalo disuruh bawa belanjaan sih gue ogah.

"Ya udah deh, untuk yang kerja bakti bagi tugas. Oh ya bagi tugas juga untuk yang masak buka puasa, abang tadi udah beli bahan makanannya. Dan abang minta dua orang buat benerin genteng depan, semalem ada yang bocor," tutur Kaizo panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan rumus mencari volume balok. (^_^)

Kami semua pun langsung menjalankan tugas dari Kaizo. Sementara Gopal sama Kaizo lagi siap-siap pergi belanja, gue ama yang lain lagi bagi-bagi tugas dipimpin sama Gempa.

Singkat cerita akhirnya kita semua selesai ngebagi tugas, gue kebagian tugas ngebersihin kaca sama barang-barang di Villa ini. Masak ditugaskan sama Yaya, Ying dan Blaze, jangan salah meskipun biscuit Yaya rasanya kayak obat nyamuk alias beracun, tapi masakan dia gak kalah sama koki-koki di restoran, kalo Blaze, meskipun dia kekanakan, kalo urusan masak alias makanan dia gak ketinggalan, makan-nya aja paling banyak setelah Gopal. Lalu untuk nyuci sama Ice. Terus ngepel sama si Thron, nyapu sama si Solar dan benerin genteng ditugaskan sama si Gempa dan Fang. Beruntung deh bukan gue yang sama si Fang yang tengil dan sok populer itu.

 **..**

 **...#Taufan_Si_Biang_Kerok#...**

 **..**

Akhirnya kita semua memulai tugas kita masing-masing. Gue pun langsung nyari lap dan sedikit gue basahin, setelah itu gue mulai bersihin kaca. Selesai bersihin kaca gue mulai bersihin barang-barang di lemari. Di Villa ini emang menyimpan banyak koleksi barang-barang antik gitu, ada banyak juga gelas kaca yang bagus banget. Gue aja takut bersihinnya, takut pecah. Tapi gue mulai bersihin satu persatu barang-barang di lemari itu, dengan hati-hati tentunya, karna rata-rata semua barang-barangnya terbuat dari kaca.

Saat gue lagi bersihin salah satu barang di lemari itu, tiba-tiba si Taufan dateng dengan rambut acak-acakan. Kayaknya nih anak baru bangun deh, dasar kebo.

"Uuaaahh…. Yang lain mana Hali, kok sepi?" tanyanya sambil nguap yang bikin gue ilfeel.

"Lagi kerja bakti," jawab gue singkat sambil bersihin barang tadi.

"Kerja bakti apaan?" tanya Taufan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Mirip banget deh sama yang suka makan pisang. Peace 'V'

"Kerja bakti bersihin Villa ini." Lagi-lagi gue jawab singkat.

"Owh…" katanya singkat sambil monyongin bibirnya.

"Daripada loe gak ada kerjaan mendingan loe bantuin gue deh?" Lumayan kan, kerjaan gue kan jadi cepet selesai kalo dibantuin.

"Bantuin apaan?"

"Ya loe gak liat apa gue lagi ngapain, bersihin barang-barang dilemari ini."

"Idih, ogah, kerjain aja sendiri,"

"Wah.. berani loe ama gue," kesel gue yang udah siap nonjok muka tuh anak kodok yang nyeselin-nya minta ampun.

"Eits… inget.. Marah..marah kalo puasa gak boleh marah. Sabar…sabar kalo puasa belajar sabar. Lagi puasa Hali, nanti puasanya makruh lho kalo marah-marah," katanya sambil nyanyi lagu Teamlo, group band asal negeri tetangga. Tunggu, mereka group band apa pelawak ya? Tau ah, bukan urusan gue. back to story.

"Cih…" kesel gue. Beruntung gue lagi puasa, coba kalo gak, udah abis dia gue telen.

"Hehehe.. Hali kalo marah imut deh," Gue langsung ngasih tatapan tajam gue denger dia ngomong gitu. Please deh gue masih normal coy. "Hehe just kidding, iya deh, gue bantuin. Tapi contohin dulu donk gimana caranya,"

"Ya elah ribet banget sih pake contohin segala,"

"Kalo gak mau ya udah,"

"Eh iya deh iya gue contohin,"

Kata gue kesel yang akhirnya ngambil sebuah patung yang terbuat dari kaca kemudian mulai ngebersihinnya sampai tuh patung kaca beres gue bersihin sampe kinclong.

"Owh gitu caranya, kalo yang ini gimana?" katanya sambil nyodorin sebuah gelas kaca dengan motif bunga-bunga yang indah.

"Sini deh, kalo yang ini santai aja bersihinnya, jangan terlalu kasar, pelan tapi pasti," kata gue yang sok banget sambil bersihin tuh gelas kaca. Padahal gue megangnya ngeri takut pecah. Akhirnya tuh gelas kaca pun beres gue bersihin.

"Kalo yang ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil nyodorin patung kuda berwarna kuning emas. kayak sebuah piala gitu.

"Ya elah masa gak bisa, sini deh" kata gue lagi sambil ngebersihin barang yang ditunjukan oleh si Taufan sampe setengah barang di lemari itu beres gue bersihin. Tanpa gue sadarin ternyata nih Taufan kunyuk lagi ngerjain gue.

"Perasaan tadi gue nyuruh loe deh buat bantuin gue, kenapa jadi gue yang bersihin semuanya?" kata gue kesel setelah sadar kalo nih kunyuk lagi ngerjain gue.

"Hehehe peace bos, sorry… kabuuuurrrrr…." teriak si kunyuk kabur sambil ketawa-ketawa.

"Taufan kunyuk, berani-beraninya loe ngerjain gue, awas lo ya, gue kirim lo ke rumah sakit nanti," teriak gue yang kesel banget ama tuh kunyuk, berani-beraninya dia ngerjain gue. Belum pernah keselek pedang Halilintar kayaknya. Gue pun ngelanjutin tugas gue yang belum selesai dengan sangat kesal.

 **..**

 **...#Taufan_Si_Biang_Kerok#...**

 **..**

 **Yaya P.O.V**

Halo sobat semua… udah pada kenal sama aku kan, si Manis pembuat biscuit tersedap, heheh ( ^_^ ). Sekarang aku yang cerita, saat ini aku sama Blaze lagi ngerjain tugas kita, yaitu MASAK. Kalo Ying sih lagi motong sayuran di halaman belakang Villa, katanya sih disana udaranya adem dan bisa liat pemandangan.

Saat ini aku lagi sibuk bersihin ikan sama daging ayam, sedangkan Blaze lagi sibuk ngerebus mie, katanya sih dia mau bikin gorengan mie campur telor. Saat kita berdua lagi sibuk sama kerjaan kita masing-masing, tiba-tiba seseorang dateng.

"Wihhh…kayaknya lagi pada masak nih," kata orang itu yang ternyata Taufan.

"Eh loe Fan, baru bangun loe?" tanya Blaze.

"Yoi… mau pada di bantuin kagak nih?" jawab sekaligus tanya dia.

"Emang kamu bisa masak?" tanya aku yang gak yakin dia bisa masak, dia kan bisanya buat onar.

"Ya bisalah, apa sih yang gak bisa gue lakuin, bikin anak aja gue bisa, hehe," tuturnya sambil cengengesan yang bikin aku jengkel. Apalagi jawabannya tadi, bikin anak?

"Sarap…!" kata aku yang kesel denger omongannya.

"Ya udah kalo loe mau bantuin, sekarang bantu gue pecahin tuh telor!" timpal Blaze nyuruh Taufan untuk pecahin telor yang ditunjukin sama dia.

Taufan pun langsung ngambil telor yang ditunjuk sama Blaze.

"Gimana cara mecahinnya?" tanyanya sambil merhatiin telor itu.

"Ya dipecahin, ambil isinya, masa mecahin telor aja loe kagak bisa," kata Blaze tanpa menoleh, dia masih sibuk ama kerjaannya. Sedangkan aku juga masih sibuk ama kerjaan aku.

"Dipecahinnya dimana?" tanya dia lagi.

"DILANTAI….!"jawab Blaze yang kayaknya kesel banget. Aku aja yang dengernya kesel.

"Owh gitu, oke deh…" kata Taufan yang bikin aku cekikikan. Tak lama kemudian. "Udah nih, udah gue pecahin telornya," kata Taufan dengan bangganya.

Aku yang waktu itu udah selesai bersihin ikan ama daging ayam nya langsung membawanya ke Blaze.

"Mana?" kata Blaze yang kemudian balik badan, namun tiba-tiba….

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…

BRRRUUUUUUKKKKK….

Tiba-tiba Blaze kepeleset dan jatuh membuat tepung yang kebetulan lagi dia pegang tumpah ke kepalanya, dan lebih parahnya lagi waktu dia kepleset dia nabrak aku yang tepat ada dibelakang dia. Membuat aku kehilangan keseimbangan hingga salah satu ikan yang aku bawa masuk kedalam mulut Blaze yang kebetulan lagi mangap. Dan asal kalian tau, ternyata Blaze kepeleset gara-gara dia nginjek lantai yang ada telornya, Taufan ternyata beneran mecahin tuh telor di lantai.

"Yaya, Blaze sayuran-nya udah selesai di po…tong, eh?" Ying yang baru dateng selesai motong sayuran di halaman belakang Villa kaget melihat kejadian itu.

"Waduhh…." kata Taufan yang kaget ngeliat kejadian barusan.

Dengan kesal Blaze langsung ngambil ikan yang ada di mulutnya. Kemudian….

"TAUFAAAANNNN…" teriak Blaze dengan suara cemprengnya yang bisa bikin gendang telingaku hampir pecah.

"Waduh, gak beres nih, gue harus cepet-cepet kabuuuuuurrrrr….." teriak Taufan sambil lari.

"Curut sableng, awas loe ya, gue telen loe ntar," teriak Blaze yang sumpah suaranya mirip banget ama kambing kejepit pohon toge.

"Sabar…sabar…" kata aku yang coba nenangin dia.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Ying yang kayaknya belum ngerti sama yang terjadi.

"Sabar gimana, kamu liat nih muka aku banyak tepung, kegantengan aku jadi ilang. Nih lagi ikan gila maen masuk mulut orang sembarangan, dia kira mulut aku akuarium apa, gak tau ya aku lagi puasa," cerepet Blaze panjang lebar, sedangkan aku cekkikikan disebelahnya. Sementara Ying mengerutkan kening-nya, bingung.

 **..**

 **...#Taufan_Si_Biang_Kerok#...**

 **..**

 **Ice P.O.V**

Hey…to the Low….helow semua, sekarang gue nih yang cerita. Ice, cowok kece sedunia (ngayal). Saat ini gue lagi ngerjain tugas dari bang Kaizo, yaitu NYUCI. Bayangin coba, masa cowok kece sedunia kayak gue nyuci. Apalagi gue disuruh nyuci baju semua temen-temen gue yang sumpah tuh baju dekil banget. Gue jadi bingung, nih temen-temen gue sebenernya pelajar ato pemulung sih, dekil banget bajunya. Mana banyak lagi, kapan selesainya coba.

"Boxer siapa nih, emmhhh…. Gila.. baunya kembaran ama bangke, nih boxer udah berapa lama gak dicuci ya, iuh….kalo kayak gini terus nih, lama-lama gue berasa kayak kerja di laundry, kalo di laundry sih enak di gaji, lah ini…" kata gue yang lagi ngomel-ngomel persis kayak emak-emak yang lagi ngomelin anaknya yang pulang magrib.

"Kenapa loe ngomong sendiri, udah gila loe?"

Tiba-tiba tuh suara muncul, entah suara tuyul atau jaelangkung yang pulang gak diundang dateng gak dianter (kebalik coy).

"Loe? ngagetin aja loe. Loe bilang apa tadi? Gila? loe tuh yang gila," kesal gue ama tuh orang yang ternyata emang bener tuyul, tuyul yang menamakan dirinya dengan sebutan Taufan alias si tuyul kebon yang rese-nya nauzubillah.

"Eh buset dah, sangar banget lo, lagi puasa itu jangan marah-marah, nanti puasanya makruh lho," kata tuh tuyul kebon dengan gayanya yang sok, kayak seorang guru yang lagi nasehatin muridnya.

"Tau ah. Udah deh daripada loe gangguin gue yang ada dapet dosa, mendingan loe bantuin gue bisa dapet pahala," kata gue ngebujuk nih tuyul kebon biar bantuin gue, kan lumayan gue gak terlalu capek. Hehehe…

"Emhhhh… gimana ya, boleh deh."

"Nah gitu donk, sekarang loe masuk-masukin nih baju kedalem mesin cuci ini, gue mau ngambil tambang dulu buat ngejemur baju-baju yang udah gue cuci," kata gue yang kemudian pergi ninggalin dia buat ngambil tambang untuk bikin jemuran. Secara kan gue cucinya banyak, jadi harus bikin jemuran dulu.

Gak lama gue pun dateng sambil bawa sebuah tambang dan siap untuk ngejemur baju yang tadi udah gue cuci sekaligus gue keringin di mesin pengering, jadi lumayan agak kering. Tapi pas gue liat keranjang yang isinya baju-baju itu kosong.

"Fan, loe liat baju yang ada di keranjang ini gak?" tanya gue yang heran plus bingung setengah mampus.

"Owh yang dikeranjang ini, udah gue masukin ke mesin cuci, pinter kan gue?" katanya dengan sangat PD nya.

"HAHH?" kata gue yang super duper kaget.

"Kenapa?" katanya dengan muka yang gak bersalah sama sekali.

"Taaufaaann, dasar loe ya, tuyul kebon, dodol banget sih loe…. Loe tau gak sih, tuh baju-baju yang ada dikeranjang ini udah gue cuci, tinggal gue jemur kenapa loe cuci lagi, kalo kayak gini sama aja loe bikin gue capek dua kali. Bukannya bantuin, malah nyusahin…." cerepet gue yang super duper kesel ama nih tuyul kebon satu.

"Hehehe… ya sorry gue kan gak tau," katanya sambil cengengesan yang bikin gue enek banget. Dosa apa gue bisa punya temen kayak nih tuyul satu.

"Gak ada maaf-maafan, loe harus terima pelajaran dari gue, sini loe," kata gue yang kemudian nyamperin tuh anak sambil nunjukin kepalan tangan gue.

"KABBUUUUUURRRRR…" teriak tuh tuyul kebon yang kemudian lari.

"Woyyyy….tuyul kebon, awas loe ya gue bogem loe ntar,"

 **..**

 **...#Taufan_Si_Biang_Kerok#...**

 **..**

 **Solar P.O.V**

AAAHHH… nyebelin banget sih bang Kaizo, kenapa bukan gue sih yang nemenin dia belanja bukan kerja bakti kayak gini. Mana ngepel lagi, kalo ngapel cewek sih gue mau. Masa Solar si cowok kece badai kayak gue yang level gantengnya ngalahin Aliando Syarief disuruh ngepel. Gimana kalo cewek-cewek cakep liat gue ngepel kayak gini, mau ditaro dimana muka gue.

"Duuhhh… masa cowok seganteng gue ngepel, apa kata dunia," gerutu gue kesel.

Saat ini gue cuma bisa berharap ada tujuh bidadari turun dari langit terus mereka bawa gue kekhayangan dan gue hidup bahagia disana, dan itu cuma khayalan klasik yang gak mungkin terjadi. Ya elah, kenapa sih nih lantai harus dipel, padahal kan mau dipel mau kagak juga tetep lantai, tetep di injek, nanti juga kotor lagi. Ngapain harus capek-capek dipel.

Saat gue lagi sibuk ngepel, tiba-tiba seseorang lari-lari di lantai yang baru gue pel, membuat lantai itu kotor lagi, ternyata orang itu si Taufan.

"Woii… sompret lo, loe tau gak sih tuh lantai baru aja gue pel, kenapa loe injek, kotor lagi kan jadinya," omel gue kesel.

"Jadi nih lantai baru loe pel, ya sorry gue kan gak tau, hehe" kata dia sambil nyengir yang bikin gue ilfeel setengah mati. Apalagi muka polos-nya itu, makin kesel gue.

"Gak ada sorry-sorry an, pokoknya loe harus dapet pelajaran dari gue," kata gue yang udah diambang batas kesabaran kemudian gue ambil ember yang isinya air yang gue gunain buat ngepel.

"Kabuuuuurrrrrr…" teriaknya sambil lari.

"Woiii mau kemana loe…" kata gue sambil ngejar tuh sompret.

BRUUUKKKK

Dari kejauhan gue liat tuh sompret nabrak si Thron yang lagi nyapu membuat mereka berdua jatoh nyungsep ke lantai.

"Loe kalo jalan jangan cuma pake kaki matanya juga di pake donk, gue segede gini maen tabrak aja," omel Thron yang kesel udah ditabrak ama si Sompret Taufan.

"Sorry Thron, gue gak sengaja," katanya dengan muka panik sambil terus ngeliatin gue.

"Woiii sompret terima nih pembalasan gue," teriak gue yang hampir deket ama mereka.

"Waduh gawat nih, gue harus cepet-cepet kabur," kata Taufan panik sambil lari dan gak sengaja dia nginjek tangan Thron.

"Adaww..…Taufan gila loe, udah nabrak nginjek tangan gue lagi," marah Thron sama si Taufan sambil megangin tangannya yang baru aja di injek sama dia.

"Taufan sompret mau lari kemana loe," teriak gue sambil terus ngejar dia, waktu deket Thron gak sengaja gue kepeleset hingga membuat air yang gue bawa tumpah ngenain Thron dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ember itu pas nangkring di kepalanya.

"Waduh?" Gue kaget setengah mati.

"Solaarrr…. Loe tuh ya, temen sendiri disiram, ada salah apa sih gue ama loe," kata si Thron dengan kesal sambil ngelepas ember di kepalanya tadi.

"Sorry Thron, gue gak maksud buat nyiram loe, ini semua gara-gara si sompret Taufan, awas aja dia, gue kirim ke rumah sakit dia….bikin gue kesel aja…."

 **..**

 **...#Taufan_Si_Biang_Kerok#...**

 **..**

 **Gempa P.O.V**

Halo guys, nama gue Gempa, udah pada tau kan. Saat ini gue lagi benerin genteng sama Fang. Heran deh gue, Villa sebagus ini bisa bocor. Mana yang bocornya di halaman depan lagi. Malu-maluin banget deh. Dan yang bikin gue kesel, Fang bawel banget udah kayak burung beo yang gak dikasih makan seminggu. Maunya apa coba.

"Eh Gempa, pegangin yang bener ya, awas loe ya kalo gue jatoh janggung jawab loe, bisa-bisa kegantengan gue ilang kalo gue jatoh," katanya dengan sangat PD nya.

"Iya…bawel banget sih loe," balas gue sewot. Beruntung gue yang ditugasin bareng dia, coba kalo Halilintar, gue gak bisa bayangin gimana keadaan si Fang sekarang.

Saat ini gue lagi megangin tangga yang dinaikin sama Fang buat benerin genteng itu. Sebenernya sih tugas gue gampang cuma pegangin doang, tapi panas banget coy. Mana tuh anak bawel lagi, bikin gue tambah mumet aja.

Tiba-tiba gue liat Taufan lari dari dalem rumah, dan dia ngeliat kebelakang terus, otomatis dia gak liat kalo di depan ada gue yang lagi pegangin tangga ini, alhasil dia pun nabrak tangga itu sampe gue dan si Fang yang ada di atas jatoh ketimpa tangga.

AAAAAHHHHHH…

BRUUUUUKKKKK…

"Aduuhhh… pantat gue… sakit banget," ringgris si Fang kesakitan.

"Jidat gue, benjol deh gue…" teriak gue sambil ngelus-ngelus jidat gue yang sakit banget, secara gue abis ketimpa tangga.

"Hehhe Sorrry guys gue gak sengaja…" kata si biang kerok Taufan sambil cungar-cengir yang bikin gue tambah kesel.

"TAUFAAANNN" teriak gue sama Fang barengan.

"KAAABUUUUUURRRRR" teriak Taufan sambil kabur keluar Villa.

 **..**

 **...#Taufan_Si_Biang_Kerok#...**

 **..**

 **Taufan P.O.V**

Waduh gawat nih, anak-anak pada kesel ama gue, bisa mati berdiri gue kalo tetep disana. Saat ini gue udah ada di kebun manga milik warga, lebih jelasnya gue ada dibawah pohon mangga yang didepan gue terpampang pemandangan yang super indah. Udara disini sejuk banget, gue pun senderan di bawah pohon itu.

"Daripada gue pusing mikirin anak-anak yang lagi kesel ama gue, mendingan gue tidur disini, siapa tau pulang nanti anak-anak udah pada baek lagi ama gue, hoaammmm,"

Gue pun ketiduran dibawah pohon itu.

 **..**

 **...#Taufan_Si_Biang_Kerok#...**

 **..**

 **Author P.O.V**

Jam menunjukan pukul 17:45, yang berarti sebentar lagi buka puasa. Di Villa terlihat Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Blaze, Thron dan Gempa yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan buka puasa. Tiba-tiba Kaizo datang menghampiri.

"Eh, perasaan dari sore tadi abang gak liat Taufan, kemana dia?" Tanya Kaizo pada semua yang ada disana.

"Iya juga sih, dari tadi gue gak liat dia," tambah Gopal.

"Gak tau, tadi sih abis ngerjain gue sama Yaya dia langsung kabur," gerutu Blaze yang terlihat masih kesal akan kejadian tadi siang.

"Bener banget tuh, dia juga tadi ngerjain gue," timpal Solar sambil berjalan menghampiri Blaze dan yang lainnya. Fang, Halilintar dan Ice juga sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

"Ngerjain kayak gimana sih maksudnya?" Tanya Kaizo yang tidak mengerti.

"Tuh si curut Taufan udah ngerjain gue abis-abisan tau gak, sampe bikin ikan nyasar kemulut gue," jelas Blaze dengan berapi-api (?).

"Gue ama Gempa juga dikerjain ama dia, dia udah bikin kita berdua jatoh dari tangga," sambar Fang yang juga terlihat kesal.

"Kok bisa sih?" Tanya Gopal yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Pokoknya kalo dia dateng nanti kita kasih dia pelajaran," ucap Blaze yang dibalas anggukan yang lainnya.

 **..**

 **...#Taufan_Si_Biang_Kerok#...**

 **..**

 **Taufan P.O.V**

Hoammmm…. Udah maghrib ternyata, Oh My God, gue ketiduran di bawah pohon ampe kamaghriban, waduh kalo ada yang liat gue gimana nih, dikirain orang gila gue. Mana gue laper lagi belum buka puasa. Gue harus cepet pulang, tapi kan temen-temen gue lagi pada kesel ama gue. Gimana nih, semoga aja deh semua temen-temen gue pada kena amnesia mendadak jadi gue bebas. Aamiin, Ya Allah tolong Taufan Ya Allah, Taufan anak baik Ya Allah, cuma nakal sedikit (alias banyak).

 **..**

 **...#Taufan_Si_Biang_Kerok#...**

 **..**

 **Author P.O.V**

Setelah selesai shalat maghrib berjamaah, Halilintar CS pun berkumpul di ruang makan bersiap untuk berbuka puasa setelah sebelumnya mereka membatalkan puasa dengan kolak pisang yang dibuat Yaya.

"Kok jam segini si Taufan belum pulang ya, jangan-jangan dia diculik lagi," ujar Ying dengan nada khawatir.

"Diculik? Siapa juga yang mau nyulik dia? Penjahat juga mikir dua kali nyulik dia, bukannya nguntungin malah nyusahin," balas Fang sinis.

"Tapi iya juga sih, udah lewat buka puasa dia belum pulang," tambah Kaizo yang juga sedikit khawatir.

"Itu dia si kunyuk dateng," seru Halilintar seraya menunjuk Taufan yang tengah berjalan menghampiri yang lainnya di meja makan.

Thron, Solar, Fang, Gempa, Blaze, Halilintar, Yaya dan Ice pun berbaris sejajar menghadap Taufan, terlihat wajah mereka yang sedang marah.

"Halo teman-teman," sapa Taufan dengan senyum cerianya yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Jangan liatin gue kayak gitu napa, serem amat sih loe semua, ups..hehehe sorry."

"Dari mana aja kamu, jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Kaizo.

"Dari kebun manga tetangga Bang, abis tidurr..hehe," jawab Taufan sambil cengengesan.

"Yang udah ayo makan, kamu pasti belum buka puasa kan," ajak Kaizo.

"Yee… hore makan," kata Taufan senang kemudian berlari ke meja makan namun dihalangi oleh Halilintar dan yang lainnya.

"Mau ngapain loe?" tanya Halilintar sinis.

"Ma..ma..mau..makan.." jawab Taufan gelagapan karena takut.

"Owh…mau makan ya, sebelum makan gue mau tanya deh, perasaan tadi siang ada yang ngerjain gue, siapa ya?" sindir Halilintar seraya menyeringai sinis.

"Bener banget, tadi juga ada yang ngerjain gue, bikin gue kepeleset sama Yaya, iya gak Ya?" timpal Blaze.

"Bener banget tuh," sahut Yaya membenarkan.

"Sama donk, tadi juga ada yang bikin gue capek dua kali," sambar Ice.

"Tadi juga ada yang nabrak sambil nginjek tangan gue, sampe-sampe gue mandi dua kali, pake air 'istimewa' lagi mandinya," timpal Thron yang juga dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Solar.

"Tadi juga gue ketimpa tangga sama Gempa gara-gara dia," tambah Fang.

"Iya, sampe jidat gue mau benjol," sahut Gempa.

"Loe tau gak Fan, siapa orangnya?" tanya Halilintar pura-pura.

"Hehehe ya Sorry, gue kan gak sengaja. Dendaman amat sih loe semua, ama temen sendiri , gue juga kan cuma bercanda," tutur Taufan sambil menunduk karena takut.

"Gak ada sorry-sorry an pokoknya loe harus terima pembalasan dari kita," tutur Solar.

"Hah, gak mau, KABUUUUURRRRRRR…." teriak Taufan sambil berlari.

Halilintar dan yang lainnya berusaha untuk menghalangi Taufan namun karena Taufan lincah, ia sangat mudah lolos dari kepungan mereka.

Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar-kajaran antara Taufan dengan Halilintar CS. Membuat Gopal dan Ying tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Kaizo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha sukurin lo Fan, makanya jangan jail hahahahha," seru Gopal yang masih tertawa.

"Hahaha.. Taufan-Taufan.. iseng sih loe jadi orang, tau rasa kan loe," timpal Ying sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada-ada aja kalian." Kaizo hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakukan adik dan teman-teman adik-nya yang absurd.

"Guys… udah donk, maen kejar-kejarannya nanti aja, gue laper belum buka, gue kan puasa," mohon Taufan sambil terus berlari.

"Enak aja, orang puasa kagak ada yang jail kayak loe, ini balasan buat loe karna udah ngerjain kita," balas Blaze sengit.

"Ya Allah tolong Taufan Ya Allah, Taufan anak baik Ya Allah. Taufan lagi dikejar-kejar sama setan-setan jahat Ya Allah," teriak Taufan sambil terus berlari.

"TAAUFAAAANNNNNN….."

 **..**

 **###…THE END…###**

 **..**

Oke readers semua, fanfic oneshot-nya udah selesai. Maaf ya kalo humor-nya garing. Aku jujur bukan orang yang humoris, aku orang yang pendiam dan serius kayak Halilintar, walau gak terlalu. Bahkan di sekolah aku terkenal sebagai si cewek dingin. Hehe.. jadi curhat. Kayaknya aku cuma bawel kalo di dunia fanfiction aja deh. Hehe..

Disini semuanya OOC banget ya. Menurut kalian siapa yang paling OOC? Kalo menurut aku kayaknya Hali sama Ice ya.. Thron sama Solar aku belum tau sifat-nya, kalo Ice sama Blaze jujur aku belum dapet feel-nya, aku terbiasa pake nama Api sama Air. Hehe…

Oh ya, bentar lagi kan mau Idul Fitri nih, gak afdhol kalo gak maaf-maaf an walaupun aku masih baru disini. Ya meskipun Lebaran-nya masih semingguan lagi, hehe…

Aku mohon maaf ya kalo ada tulisan aku yang membuat readers tersinggung, gak suka atau apapun. Karna aku hanya manusia biasa tempat salah dan dosa. Dan semoga ibadah puasa kita menjadi berkah ya..

Pokoknya, minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. J

Oh ya, pada mudik kemana nih? Kalo aku InsyaAllah mau ke Garut *gaknanya. Yang mau mudik hati-hati dijalan ya, pintu rumah, jendela jangan sampe lupa dikunci. Takutnya ada orang iseng masuk.. hehe..

Ya udah deh, itu aja catatannya..

KRITIK dan SARAN sangat dibutuhkan…

Makasih udah mau baca…

WASSALAMUALIKUM WAROHMATULLAHI WABAROKATUH…..


End file.
